The purpose of this investigation is to determine which of two treatment programs, intensive chemotherapy followed by consolidation chemotherapy or intensive chemotherapy followed by bone marrow transplantation, provides a better outcome for children with high risk neuroblastoma diagnosed after one year of age. Each regimen will include randomization to a 6 month maintenance phase of biotherapy with cis-retinoic acid or no further therapy.